1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna rotation mechanism, and more particularly, to an antenna rotation mechanism with automatic self-aligning bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is one of the most essential components of wireless communication devices. Different wireless communication devices may use different antennas, each having specific types and characteristics. For example, a rotating antenna can be arranged to an appropriate position and direction to receive and transmit signals for excellent transmission performance.
Moreover, for a rotating antenna, a bearing driven by a motor is usually used to enable rotational motion. Since the bearing is a critical component for rotation, the bearing alignment is important to all rotating product. Conventional bearing alignment method is to utilize a further machining process to reduce dimensional variation in assembly for a concentricity requirement. However, a complex precision machining process may result in higher cost of production and longer manufacturing time. Therefore, designing an antenna for low cost and rapid assembly should be a concern in progressive mechanism design.